


A Painful Q&A

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [58]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Gotham Knights (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bat Family, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Lazarus Pit Madness, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Past Character Death, Past Character Resurrection, Past Relationship(s), Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Past Torture, Past Violence, References to Canon, References to Depression, Relationship Discussions, past Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: After Bruce learned that Jason had revenge sex with one of his exes, he wanted to make sure said ex wasn't a threat to his son or anyone else's children. Since Jason wouldn't tell him who she was, Tim agreed to look into it for him.Which is how the boy finds himself sitting face to face with Talia al Ghul as they have a discussion that brings up the most recent worst moments in each of their lives. He gets answers, but is left with some painful questions as well.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Past Bruce Wayne/Talia al Ghul, past Talia Al Ghul/Jason Todd
Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/734523
Comments: 36
Kudos: 217





	A Painful Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> Talia in this series is based off her New Earth/Post-Crisis carnation (you know, when you could see why Bruce loved her despite being a killer because she wasn’t just _Ra’s 2.0: now with more psychosis!_ ) and not off the Prime Earth/New52 version.
> 
> Comics directly referenced in this story are _DC Special Series_ #15; _Batman Annual_ #25; _Red Hood: The Lost Days (#1-6)_ ; _Batman: The Resurrection of Ra’s Al Ghul_ ; _Batman: Death and the Maidens_ ; _Red Robin: The Grail (#1-5)_ ; _Red Robin: Collision (#9-12)_ ; _Red Robin_ #18; _Red Robin_ #24. If you’re looking to get familiar with Talia’s origin in the comics, I also recommend the trades _Batman: Tales of the Demon_ and _Batman: Son of the Demon_.
> 
> This story is part of a series, but should read well enough alone. It heavily mentions a few other stories in this series though, so if you want further explanations for certain points, read the stories recommended in the endnotes.

Tim was not looking forward to the forthcoming discussion. 

He understood why it was necessary. He was actually glad that Bruce wanted to make sure the woman who’d slept with his second-eldest son to hurt him hadn’t caused any additional harm to Jason in the process. He was glad for the show of caring. Plus, it was smart to make sure his ex wasn’t some sort of predator who was likely to cross a line with (or even outright abuse) another lover’s child in the future. 

Of course, unlike Bruce, Tim knew who the woman in question was. 

Looking into Talia wasn’t like looking into one of Bruce’s other ex-girlfriends. She was smarter, exceptionally well trained, better connected, better at hiding, far deadlier, and she was fully aware of both sides of the family’s lives. 

Tim already knew where to find her and he was able to look into some of her interests without drawing attention. He was able to look into most while at least not making it clear that it was _her_ she was looking into. Her father had caused enough problems for the family (and Tim specifically) that she would let more slide than she would if she’d found anyone else had been possibly tracking her movements. 

Still, sooner or later, Tim was going to have to make it clear that he was investigating the woman herself and he didn’t want to hold it off for too long. Not only were they both busy people, but he didn’t want the kind of trouble that could come with pissing off someone like Talia. Tim also respected her intelligence and resourcefulness. He respected (and was even grateful) that she’d brought Jason’s mind back after his resurrection and then tried to help him tame his madness before he did something he’d regret. He also respected that she had left her father’s shadow and was building her own life. He respected that she loved Bruce and Damian, in her own way. 

Most importantly, he knew Bruce and Damian loved her in their own ways as well. Bruce could never be with her due to their moral discrepancies, but he’d clearly felt strongly for her over the years they’d carried out their odd courtship. From what Bruce had said during the discussion that had lead to Tim volunteering to look into his ex, he still loved her. He simply couldn’t abide her willingness to kill.

Damian had chosen his father over his mother, but he hadn’t truly had a choice in the end. Even if he did, that didn’t mean he didn’t love her. He’d just known he couldn't have both parents and he’d wanted to know Bruce. He’d wanted to train with his father as he had his mother. He’d wanted to learn to be the next Batman. 

Jason had some pretty complicated feelings regarding the woman, too. After all, she had played a large role in his return and the creation of the Red Hood. To that end, she could be credited for shaping the man he currently was nearly as much as their father, the Joker, or his birth parents. He didn’t necessarily mistrust her but he didn’t want her to be a part of his daily life. He also didn’t wish any harm on her. He respected her and cared about her. 

So while Tim didn’t trust Talia much and didn’t particularly like her, he wanted to be as respectful as he could while addressing the subject he’d come to discuss. 

He let her know that he was going to be in her territory ahead of time. That was a courteously they’d both allotted the other ever since Bruce’s ‘death’. With them both mourning him and trying to avoid Ra’s afterwards, they’d agreed there was no reason either of them should make the other’s life any more difficult. They weren’t enemies. There was no reason they couldn’t be chivalrous with one another when they crossed paths.

He also let her know he needed to speak with her, which was something neither of them did often. Whether she recognized the importance behind the request or was merely curious, she arranged to meet him without any ado. The location was private enough for them to be able to actually speak but public enough for Tim to feel safe. He appreciated the gesture. 

He also used the customized phone, watch, and sunglasses he was wearing to scan the building and surrounding area for any devices that might be used to spy on them or record their discussion. He found none. He did find that Talia had several guards strategically hidden around the area. To his surprise, he found that reassuring. 

He’d had enough surprises lately. He was glad they’d at least have some warning if they were attacked or some villain happened to choose that moment to make their public debut. 

Talia looked calculating as she watched Tim stir his tea after they’d been seated in the otherwise empty terrace and then left alone. She glanced through the windows and into the quiet cafe, as if ensuring that no one was close enough to hear her. Then she turned back to Tim. “Which one was it?”

When he raised his brows slightly in question, she directed her gaze toward his right hand, which was currently holding his teacup up to sip. 

“The scar on your wrist and the one on your throat were both too far along to have healed since I last saw either.” Her eyes moved to his face. “And there’s a faint scar on your face, hidden by the curve of your eye, that’s scarcely visible even to one who knows exactly where it is. All are now invisible. You’re wearing makeup.”

Tim said nothing. He always knew there was a chance of someone noticing. He’d expected it to be one of his friends who weren’t aware of it already or someone he worked closely with. He should have suspected that Talia would be observant enough to notice such things. He wasn’t sure what she meant to accomplish in pointing it out though. 

Talia waited a moment, allowing him time in case he wanted to address it, then continued speaking. “You didn’t put it on to hide the scars I’ve named and the makeup wouldn’t be on both your hands and face if you were only covering a new one. The makeup wouldn’t match your natural skin tone if it were a disguise.” Her tone was calm while still leaving no room for pointless argument. She knew she was right and wouldn’t pretend otherwise. 

Her expression, to Tim’s surprise, was sympathetic, if slightly fierce. “So which Rogue was it? I heard about the Mad Hatter. I know about his obsession with Lewis Carroll’s works...and his predilection for children.” She appeared to find that as distasteful as anyone else. Before Tim could be concerned that her distaste might take on a violent edge, her expression calmed yet remained serious. 

Her gaze was very focused. “And I know about my father’s obsession. I know he’s turned his attention from your stepfather to you.” Her tone again, left no room for disbelief. “Do not think I condone his actions toward you in the past.” 

She took a sip of tea, but her eyes were still fiercely fixed on Tim. “And do not think I would condone any further attempts he might make to claim you.” She set her cup back on it’s saucer and looked away. The slightest hint of regret tinted her gaze. “I would not do that to your stepfather. I know what you mean to him.” 

Her gaze returned to Tim. Her tone turned somber. “Even if you do not.”

That was a very sensitive topic. It had been made considerably worse by the Rogue that Talia was unknowingly asking after. Most didn’t know about that. Tim certainly wasn’t going to give Talia those details, but he figured she might as well hear the base story from him before she went digging on her own. 

“It was the Joker.” Tim looked down at his tea. He swiveled the cup a little, giving himself a very brief moment to brace for having to talk about the Rogue he still had nightmares about. The man whose laugh still haunted him. “He wanted to turn me into his child…his and Harley Quinn’s. That included bleach to make me look the part.”

He ended it there. He took a sip of his tea to give his hands something to do before they could tremble. She could work out enough to satisfy her curiosity without ever figuring out the full story. 

Sure enough, Talia nodded. Then a hint of a frown pulled at her lips. Her brow drew in slightly as well. Her eyes were hostile but her tone was level. “How long did he have you?”

“Not long.” Tim shook his head calmly, dismissively. As if his time as the Rogue’s captive hadn’t felt much longer than it truly was. As if the villain needed more than a few hours to make someone’s nightmares come true. “Only about a day.”

He met her eyes again and kept his tone as businesslike as he could while thinking about the Joker. “Its not something I care to discuss. I’m sure you understand.”

“I do.” She gave a short, polite nod to indicate that she understood he was asking her not to pry. Then she looked him over with sorrow clear in her eyes. “But you have to know it isn’t healthy for a child your age to have to constantly hide your appearance. You already wear enough masks.” 

She watched him closely as she spoke directly, _confidently_. “I can help you with that.”

Tim was immediately wary of the offer. He wasn’t sure what sort of help she had in mind, but he doubted it was any kind he would agree to. “I can manage. Thank you.” He placed the cup down and looked at the woman levelly. “Besides, that isn’t what I came to you for.”

She looked him over once more. Her expression was difficult to read, but she looked considering as well as slightly sad and oddly proud. She made no further remarks on his appearance or kidnappings though. She also didn’t share her thoughts on the matter. Instead, she agreed to get to the point of the visit. “Very well. What is it I can help you with?”

Tim casually checked to ensure there still wasn’t anyone who could be listening to their conversation. Then he turned his full attention on Talia. He wanted to take in as many clues as to what she was thinking or feeling when she responded as he could. “We recently had a family talk with Damian, about dating, romance, that kind of thing…”

He paused when he saw a sad sort of smile grace her features. 

Her tone was likewise strong, proud, but sad. “He’s growing up.” 

Tim nodded. He didn’t doubt that Talia had some way to keep general tabs on her son, but he knew she couldn’t get anyone close. She wouldn't risk the security Damian had found with Bruce just to appease her curiosity or desire. She wouldn’t insult Bruce by intruding on his home. 

While he wasn’t going to give her too much information about his brother, he figured he could tell her some more or less obvious points. Just something to help her feel less cut off from her child. “He’s going to be taller than me any day now. He’s trying to keep it secret, but he’s excited for that. I think he hates being the smallest.”

Talia’s smile lost most of the sadness. “I don’t doubt that. I also don’t doubt he’ll cut as impressive a figure as his father once he’s grown.” Her voice gained a stronger note of interest. “Tell me, has anyone caught his attention in regards to the discussion you mentioned?”

“No one specific. He’s just starting to notice things about others, I think. He was torn on how to approach it with the delicacy of our lives.” Tim thought back on the questions his brother asked and the topics he’d shown interest in during that talk. “I think he’s got a good idea of how to approach it now. I hope he’ll have an easier time of it than any of us did, at least.”

“As do I.” Talia looked Tim over. A slight smirk graced her features. “Of course, you realize most of you are much too young to write off your love lives already.”

Tim tilted his head. He understood that she was probably right. He also understood that his love life was likely to remain complicated, between his secrets and his orientation. Neither were subjects he cared to discuss with Talia, so he got onto the point that had brought him there. “Anyway, while we were on the subject, Bruce learned that Jason had revenge sex with one of his exes.”

To her credit, Talia looked as ashamed as Tim had ever seen her. She offered a small nod to show she wasn’t going to argue the fact. She did look slightly curious though. “If that’s the case, then I admit I’m surprised to find you here rather than your stepfather. Why wouldn’t he come to confront me himself?”

“Jason wouldn’t give him a name. He’s worried about how Bruce will respond. Not to mention Damian.” Tim was worried about those points himself. Their family had recovered from plenty of trials, but he wasn’t sure how that one was going to play out if it ever came to light. He didn’t want anything to reduce the progress Bruce had made with either Jason or Damian. 

More than that, Tim didn’t want anything to hurt his family.

“Jason doesn’t want to tell him. And Bruce wants to respect him, but he was worried that you were some sort of predator. He was worried that Jason was too close to the problem to admit what might have really happened.” Tim didn’t want to put too fine a point on the fact that his brother was mentally deranged when Talia had slept with him. He would never forget it, but he didn’t want her to be defensive while they got into it. They both needed to be as clearheaded as possible if they were going to discuss this and prevent any further turmoil to the family. 

Talia immediately wore an expression of understanding. “So in order to keep the peace, you agreed to look into the issue.” She offered him another small nod, this time, one of gratitude. “Thank you.” 

She looked out at the Cairo skyline but appeared to be looking deep into her own mind rather than at the lovely view. Her voice was tinged with shame and something Tim couldn’t quite identify. Something dark and profound. “I am not proud of what transpired between myself and Jason. I would not want Damian to learn of it when he might not understand precisely what happened. I also would not want to cause Jason any harm in keeping such a secret.”

She sounded sincere. 

Of course, with Talia, that wasn’t a guarantee of sincerity. While she had no reason to placate Tim, she certainly had reason not to incur Jason’s or Bruce’s wrath. He couldn’t reach any determining conclusion until he had more evidence. Until he learned more of what had happened.

“There is no excuse for what I did and so I will offer none.” Talia’s focus returned to her true surroundings as she looked at Tim. Even in her shame, she looked regal and proud as always. “But being as you are as much a detective as your stepfather, I will give you an explanation. I know you won’t be content with the situation without some measure of understanding.”

She paused for a brief moment, as though deciding where to begin. 

Tim remained quiet. Sex might not be his area of expertise, but he understood the difficulty that could be involved in trying to explain one’s feelings or reasons. If Talia believed events that took place some time prior to her sleeping with Jason had altered her reasoning or perception, or otherwise added context to the issue, then he was willing to hear her out. While he’d agreed to look into this to keep the peace, he fully intended to make sure that Jason hadn’t been used any more than he understood himself to have been. He intended to make sure that Talia wasn’t likely to hurt his big brother or father in the future.

Finally, she started speaking, choosing a point that wasn’t at the beginning of her story with Jason but not straight to the point where they’d been intimate either. “As you already know, I arranged for Jason to gain the training and experience he would need for his return to Gotham.”

Tim nodded once, to be polite. They both knew that. Even before Jason told him about any of it, he’d known it. 

When Jason’s struggle with sanity had started improving enough to prove he _wanted_ to heal, Tim had tried backtracking Jason's movements from his return to Gotham back to his resurrection. He wanted to find out what had happened to his hero to twist and torment the young man so. He wanted the answers no one else seemed to be looking for in light of the former Robin’s resurrection and subsequent coup d'état. He wanted to know what had happened to him in-between those events. 

In doing so, he’d located several people who’d been associated with some of Jason’s teachers. He’d pieced together his movements and deeds. He’d discovered that his big brother had disappeared for some other type of training for some time. He’d also tracked down Talia to ask her some questions about his hero’s resurrection and what led her to placing him in the Lazarus Pit.

Talia had nothing more to tell him on that point, so she summarized what she’d previously told him in order to continue onto her current explanation. “I did this for many reasons. As the one who put him in the Lazarus Pit, I was responsible for his mental state at the time. I was responsible for _him_. I did not want him to become a monster like my father. I had no desire for Jason to commit any atrocities he would not be able to live with once he regained his sanity.”

Tim thought of all the people he either knew or suspected Jason had killed during the time in question. Each were some of the worst types of people. The kind that preyed on others, weaker or less fortunate. The kind that destroy innocence and hope. Jason didn’t feel badly about killing any of them. 

Talia had offered him suitable victims to take his rage out on while biding time for his mind to heal before he aimed it at someone he would later regret. All the while ensuring he got some very useful training for the future. And simultaneously making him feel he was moving toward his perceived goal of revenge against those who played a part in his death.

Tim would never admit it, but he was really impressed by the woman’s plan of action in regards to his big brother’s madness. The sheer efficiency of the plan was awe-inspiring. He always loved that type of multitasking. 

There was the smallest hint of a smile at the corner of Talia’s mouth. “I had long seen great potential in him and I was truly pleased at the chance to help him gain the tools he would need to fulfill that potential. I also wanted to buy time for his mind to heal, of course.” Any hint of amusement was gone. “I had no desire for my beloved to be killed, let alone at the hands of a boy he loved. One I’d inadvertently led to madness.”

Tim was tempted to point out that there was an easier solution to that. That Talia could have just brought Jason back to Bruce while warning him of his son’s mental and emotional states. There wasn’t any point though. He doubted Talia hadn’t considered that at the time. Whether because she truly wanted Jason to have that training or because she didn’t want Bruce to hate her for keeping Jason from him for so long while she’d tried to help him using less extreme means, she’d decided not to take that option. Even if by some strange turn she hadn’t considered that, pointing it out after the fact wasn’t going to accomplish anything. 

Besides, he’d long since learned you got more out of people when you simply let them talk.

“During this time, my father was dying. It didn’t last, of course, but for some time, we believed he truly had reached the end of his long fight against death. My sister saw this as a last chance to wreak vengeance upon our father. She wanted us to work together to destroy him.” Talia took a breath. She looked as though she was simply tired of all her family’s plots and power-plays. 

“Naturally, I would have refused.” She took a sip of tea and continued calmly. “So she tricked me into letting her close and then murdered me.”

Tim hadn’t expected that. He supposed he should have, considering the family in question. Still, he’d thought she was getting to a more conventional means of coercion or torment. 

He instantly suspected what came next, but not quite to the extent that was reported.

“She revived me, using the Lazarus Pit. Then she murdered me again only to revive me so she could continue this pattern. And it did continue, countless times, until my mind was as damaged as your brother’s had been. It was during that time that I seduced him, hoping to punish your stepfather in the act. You see, in my madness, I’d been convinced that your stepfather was responsible for my father’s death. To my mind, he’d hurt me through my family, so I intended to do the same to him…if by lesser means.” 

Her expression was hard, hostile, but not defensive. Not dangerous. Not to Tim anyway. She was angered by her memories only. Tim was horrified and disgusted by what she was saying, but he wasn’t afraid of her. No more than usual anyway.

“I am much older than your brother. I had far more training and experience than he did upon his resurrection. My mind and my will reflect these facts. I healed faster than he ever could and in doing so, I immediately felt disgust at what I had done.” The shame in her words was echoed in her eyes. “I tried to continue guiding Jason to a better end as a means of restitution to him.” 

She took a breath, shook off the shame, and spoke calmly as she added to that. “If your stepfather wishes to demand any further penance for my ill-deed, I will not fight him, provided it does not harm our son or Jason.” 

Her gaze became fiercely protective as she continued. “I do not want him to suffer any more on my doing. He was young, hurt, angry, and quite mad.” Regret weighed heavily in her eyes once again. “Worse yet, he trusted me to act in his best interests. I betrayed that trust. The fault was mine entirely.”

Tim wanted to agree with that. Very much. This woman had hurt his big brother. More members of his family would be hurt should her identity ever get out in regards to what happened between her and Jason. 

However, he’d learned a few things before speaking to her that supported her explanation. Her actions had changed around the time in question in a way he hadn’t been able to explain before. They’d become uncharacteristically chaotic and ruthless for a relatively brief time. He would look into it a little more now that he had a story to prove or disprove, but ultimately, he believed her. That meant the fault wasn’t entirely hers. She was deranged at the time she’d slept with his big brother. 

Tim couldn’t hold it against her any more than he could hold Jason’s actions during his own derangement against him. 

More importantly, seeing the full picture assured Tim that there was very little chance in Talia ever doing something like that again. That was what he’d come there to find out. To assess how strong of a threat she might pose to his father, brother, or a future lover’s child. He was honestly glad to learn she didn’t pose much of a threat in that regard. He was glad his father wasn’t going to have to make that decision. Glad Jason and Damian weren’t going to be caught in any fallout. 

Tim looked at Talia with sympathy. “For what its worth, I believe you. And I’m sorry for what your sister did to you.” He truly was. No one should have to experience what she’d been through. 

He wanted to make sure that threat had been seen to. Even if he doubted his idea of handing it would line up with Talia’s, the least he could do was offer to help if she hadn’t seen to it already. He tried to keep his tone as gentle and respectful of the subject as possible though. He knew it had to be painful for Talia, even if she didn’t show it much. “What happened to her?” 

“I found her, after I healed.” Talia’s expression turned eerily calm, almost content. “I dispatched of her with more mercy than she showed me. I allowed her to remain dead.”

That sounded like Talia. 

“Okay.” There really wasn’t much to say to that. Tim already knew Talia was comfortable with killing. She wasn’t at Ra’s level and they never had any usable evidence against her, so it seemed it was something he was just going to have to learn to ignore. That didn’t come easy to him, but for the sake of his family, he’d try.

He stood, as did Talia. “I don’t think we’re going to have any problem here. I’ll tell Bruce he doesn’t have to worry about you seducing anyone else’s child for revenge. I’ll respect Jason’s wish to keep your identity a secret…provided that it remains safe to do so.” He looked at her pointedly. “I’m still going to look into what you said, of course.”

“Of course.” She smiled down at him. “You are too much like your stepfather not to seek proof.” She then looked him over critically. “You are also much too young to work so hard. I understand the drive, but you need to also allow yourself time to experience life, Timothy.”

He arched a brow and kept his tone dry and level. Alfred would be proud. “Yeah, I’m sure you were spending your weekends playing in arcades or skiing in the Alps when you were my age.”

“You’re right. I was much like you.” She stepped closer and lowered her voice further still. “Doing everything in my power to improve myself and prove myself in the hopes that I might earn my father’s love and pride.”

That struck a little too close to home.

Not that Tim was going to let Talia know that. He kept his voice quiet and his tone just this side of challenging. “Excuse me?”

“My efforts were in vain.” She explained in that same low, confident tone. “My father is a heartless man. He cares only for himself and his crusade. Nothing I was ever going to do was going to change that. He would _never_ love me.”

Her words were still hitting too close to the heart of Tim’s distress at present.

“I realized this after I became a parent myself.” Talia’s tone changed slightly when she spoke of Damian. In it were the pride and love she’d never found in Ra’s.

“From the moment I first looked upon my son, I have loved him more fiercely than I ever imagined possible.” The truth of her words shone like fire in her eyes. “There’s is nothing he could do that would prevent me from loving him or protecting him. I would give him the best of everything, defy my father, fight the League that I was raised in, level cities, and burn temples to the ground if it meant my son’s survival or happiness. I would even hand him over to his father, knowing I might never be able to hold him again. All for his well-being.”

Tim vaguely wondered how Damian became such a jerk when he had two parents who loved him so much. Tim was pretty sure none of his parents ever thought about him for longer than five minutes after he left their presence at any given time. That was assuming they were even paying attention to him while he _was_ present. Still, he never felt the need to try to murder anyone out of jealousy as Damian had. He never had any desire to make anyone feel badly about themselves as his brother was wont to do. He supposed that was where the term ‘spoiled’ came into play.

He also supposed teaching the boy how to efficiently maim or kill his enemies before he was even ten years old probably played a part in that. 

“Your stepfather is similarly caught up in his crusade, as my father is. However, he is _not_ heartless.” Talia spoke with utter confidence, pride, and a certain level of fondness. “He loves his children. He has his flaws, as do all men, and those prevent him from showing his heart.” 

She placed a hand on Tim’s shoulder and looked down at him pointedly. “I am telling you this because I want you to know that any doubt you have in his love for you is a result of _his_ flaws, not yours. You, too, have great potential. I would hate to see it wasted because you drove yourself to an early grave only to earn something you had no need to.”

Tim almost wished she would just start talking about the Joker again. It was a less painful subject. Not to mention less complicated. There was no love loss there and he knew exactly where he stood with the Rogue. 

With Bruce… He had no idea. He could never seem to find enough evidence to put the issue to rest. He never seemed to do enough to earn a solid sign in response. He didn’t know what to do anymore. 

He supposed that was what Talia was trying to say. He should focus on what else he could do with his life rather than continue wasting time trying to earn Bruce’s love or prove he was worth the man’s time.

He’d known that. But it was easier said than done. Despite every doubt and every painful reminder that he was likely setting himself up for further heartache and disappointment, Tim had to keep trying. The thought that Bruce might look back and regret taking Tim in was more painful than anything any Rogue could throw at him. Even if it was wrong, even if it seemed hopeless, he couldn’t help it. He loved Bruce. 

Whether the man loved him in return or not.

In that sense, he supposed Talia truly knew what she was talking about. She loved Bruce differently than Tim did, of course, but she also knew he was never going to love her back. Just as her father wouldn’t.

Yet, she persevered. She made a life for herself. She found meaning outside of either man’s love or disinterest. 

Tim would have to do the same. 

Talia must have seen how painful that decision was. Her grip on his shoulder grew firmer. She continued to stand proud and strong, as though lending him some of her hard-won resolve. 

Finally, he took breath and nodded. “I understand.”

“I hope that you do.” Talia released him. “Take care of yourself, Timothy.”

She took one step away, but then stopped. “One more thing.” She paused until Tim forced himself to look her in the eyes again. “Thank you for the care and respect you have shown Damian. I know he could not have made it easy, but I also know he will grow into a better man for it. As difficult as it was to send him away from me, I know my son will benefit from being part of your family.”

Tim frowned lightly. Whether or not Damian agreed (and whether or not Bruce wanted to count Tim among his children), they were family now. At least as far as Tim was concerned. He would always help Damian where he could. 

He looked at Talia levelly. Since she’d broached the subject, he’d make sure she knew that Damian had someone else watching out for him. It might put her at ease, and it would always be good for Ra’s or any of her enemies to remember that her son was well protected. “You don’t have to thank me. He’s my brother. I want to see him grow into something better, too.”

She smiled. “And so he shall, I’m sure.” She gave another respectful nod. “Until next time, take care of yourself, Timothy.”

He really wasn’t sure what to make of that. They didn’t speak often enough for her to assume there’d be a next time. Of course, considering all the various degrees of separation in their lives, it wasn’t entirely unlikely either. He’d keep an eye out, but he wouldn’t dwell on it. 

Instead, he turned his attention back to the task that had brought him there. He looked into Talia and her sister’s movements before the time she’d crossed a line with Jason as well as he was able. It wasn’t like a traditional crime. There wasn’t security footage, digital communications, or travel and finance records to support or disprove a claim. However, there were signs, here and there. If one knew where to look, as Tim did. 

From what he found, he believed Talia more firmly. 

It was horrible, but it was also a relief.

He would only tell Bruce, Damian, Dick, and Cassandra that he’d located the woman and looked into her story. That it had checked out. That she wasn’t a threat to anyone else’s child. 

He would tell Jason more. He wasn’t sure how his big brother would take it. Whether he’d find relief in the fact that Talia hadn’t been in the right state of mind at the time or whether he would be hurt that she looked at the incident with such regret. He’d certainly be angry to learn that her sister had used the Lazarus Pit in such a way. If it were up to Jason, none of the pits would remain. 

However Jason responded, Tim would be there. He’d help his big brother however he could. He trusted that Jason would be okay, in the end. He’d make the right choices in how to handle his reactions. 

In the meantime, that left Tim flying back to Gotham in the darkest hours of the night alone, with nothing to do but consider some of the other things Talia had said.

Tim knew Bruce’s wasn’t like Ra’s. Not in any way that truly counted. Still, he had to acknowledge that Talia made a fair point. Bruce was as focused in his crusade against crime as Ra’s was in his crusade for power. At least, he used to be. Ever since he returned from his fight with Darkseid, Bruce had been different. 

It was a good difference. He seemed happier. He seemed more present. He seemed more content. He seemed more alive. He seemed more loving. 

Tim saw it in the way Bruce behaved with Damian. The way he took care of him, guided him, and listened to him. He saw it in the way Bruce kept reaching out to Jason and the way he truly tried to meet him halfway. He saw it in the way he supported Cassandra, no matter what she decided to do. He saw it in the way he cherished Dick and tried to make sure it was seen these days. He saw it in the way he made more time to spend with Clark and Lois outside of any disasters or cover stories. 

He had a harder time seeing it in regards to himself. Bruce had seemed perfectly content to let Tim put some space between them after he came back. He hadn’t tried to talk to Tim when it wasn’t necessary for either their work or their shared family. He had been quick to turn his back on Tim after the incident with the Joker. He hadn’t trusted Tim when he had a plan to handle the Wrath’s escape. Since his return, he had mostly accepted Tim when he had to in regard to their work or the family.

It led Tim to a painful reminder. 

The Joker had been right. 

He’d known it. Deep inside. Now he also knew it was clear enough that Talia had seen it as well. She'd been much kinder in her approach, of course, but she’d made sure the boy understood.

Bruce didn’t want him.

He didn’t despise him. At least, Tim didn’t think so. He just didn’t see him as he did the others. He viewed him as an ally or a resource. He wasn’t among the man’s loved ones. 

In addition to the pain that thought always caused, it also made Tim feel sorry. 

Bruce must have found himself in a very awkward position. One where he didn’t consider Tim family, but half of his true family apparently did. At least, Tim was sure Jason and Cassandra loved him and truly felt he was family. He was pretty sure Alfred did too, but he had moments of doubt. He was pretty sure Dick didn’t but he had moments of hope that he was wrong. Damian, he was pretty sure didn’t love him but had learned to tolerate him and even value him as a reliable source of information. 

In any case, between some of his children wanting to include Tim, and their shared work under Wayne Enterprises as well as vigilantes, it was impossible for the man to remove the boy from his life if he didn’t want him. Bruce was stuck with him again. Only this time, he didn’t need a Robin. Tim was just _there_ and there was nothing the man could do about it without upsetting his real children. 

But there was something Tim could do about it. 

He couldn’t leave. He’d already considered that just after the Joker had made him consider the truth. He couldn’t leave his siblings. He couldn’t leave his city. He couldn’t leave his work. And all of those were tied to Bruce, so he couldn’t simply give the man his space. 

He’d tried, but he knew he could be doing more.

He could give Bruce _more_ space. It wasn’t perfect, but it was the best he could offer for now. He could start sitting out on more family events or gatherings. With all he had to do at any given time, it wouldn’t be hard to come up with excuses. That way Bruce could spend more time with his children, as he clearly wanted, without having to contend with a spare child that just wouldn't leave.

It would be difficult. It would be a little lonely. But Tim had been a lonely child before. At least now he had his friends and siblings. He could spend time with them when it wouldn't be infringing on Bruce’s hard won family time. It would be enough. 

He’d almost shaken the recently unearthed pain when he landed his new jet (Jason informed him that Dick was already calling it the _Red Hawk_ ) in Gotham. 

Jason was waiting for him in the Bunker. They had usually called it a night by then or were at least heading home already. Tim hadn't expected his big brother to wait up for him, and he was touched that he had. 

“Hey, Little Red…” He frowned as he looked his little brother over while he approached. “What’s wrong?” His expression quickly turned concerned. “Shit, did it go bad? What kind of damage are we looking at?”

Tim was quick to assure his big brother. “It went fine. No damage control needed. We don’t need to tell Bruce anything.” 

Tim frowned lightly. That wasn’t entirely true. “Well, other than that the issue’s been looked into.” He suspected Bruce was going to try to get some information out of him afterwards in the hope of figuring out who the culprit had been. He wasn’t looking forward to that, but he’d deal with it. At least it would be a reason to be somewhat glad he and Bruce didn’t spend a lot of time alone together. 

Jason nodded. He looked slightly relieved but still concerned. “So what’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Tim shook his head and offered his big brother a small, tired smile. “It was just a rough flight back. Everything’s fine.”

Very little was fine. But it all felt a lot more okay when Jason returned the smile and draped an arm around Tim’s shoulders. He began steering him toward the changing room. “That’s probably ‘cause you insisted on flying to Egypt and back from one deadass early morning to the next. While _still_ getting a ridiculous amount of research done. You need to cut yourself some slack when planning this shit.”

“Yeah.” Tim sighed. It had been a pretty long day. “You’re probably right.”

“Glad you can see that.” Jason gave him a little shove to move him along. “Get changed so we can go home. Its late...even by our standards. I took care of those new dealers I was pissed about with Roy while Dad and the brat patrolled, so the city's good. Your cat’s already starting to pace though and Conner was blowing up your phone earlier about some game he wants you two to check out together.”

That earned a stronger smile out of Tim. Even if Bruce didn’t want him, he was still wanted. He was still loved. “Okay. Thanks, Jay.”

As his big brother drove him home, he filled him in about the day’s and night’s events in Gotham. Nothing terribly noteworthy had happened, but Tim was still happy to hear it all. He also checked the texts Conner had sent him. Sure enough, he’d discovered a tabletop game he thought was the next best thing to Wizards & Warriors and wanted them to check it out together. He also began to worry about why Tim wasn’t responding and finally stated that he was going to head to Gotham if he didn’t hear from him by sunrise. Tim sent a text letting him know he was okay and would fill him in on where he’d been later. 

Then he turned his focus back to his big brother. 

“…then _somehow_ , Roy mistakes me saying ‘new’ for ‘now’ and puts an arrow in the bastard’s foot. Which wouldn’t have been much of an issue for me, except that he used a tranquilizer arrow, so I wasn’t able to get a location out of the dumbass. But at least we got a couple names and a method of operation by then. We were able to track down the major distributors and the lab from there. Still, would’ve been quicker if I could’ve just finished the interrogation. Anyway, we got the bastards handed over to Gordon, so we shouldn’t be seeing any of that new crap moving anymore.”

“That’s a relief.” The new drug in question had been advertised as not staying in the user’s system as long, making it easier to avoid detection in drug tests. What they failed to tell the clientele was that it was also more addictive and had lead to several overdoses and heart failures already. Tim had already attached nineteen deaths to it over the past fortnight. He was glad his big brother and his friend had taken care of it. 

“Yeah.” Jason glanced at Tim before returning his eyes to the road. “So’s the thing you took care of.” He sighed in relief. “I was fucking _dreading_ having to let that one out of the bag.” 

His voice gained a little firmness as he glanced at his little brother through the corner of his eye again. “You can fill me in tomorrow. You look rough. You need a meal, a cup of tea, and some real sleep.”

Tim grinned. “You’re starting to sound like Alfred.”

“I know, right?” Jason shook his head. “What the fuck is happening to me?”

“You’ve become an awesome big brother?” Tim answered over a yawn and then gave a little shudder. Now that he wasn’t caught up in his head a little, he was noticing that it was a lot colder in Gotham than it had been in Egypt.

“Fuck, that was way too cute.” Jason reached over his shoulder with one hand and yanked his jacket off the back of his seat as he spoke. He then tossed it over Tim. “Dick better never catch wind of any of this. We’re all screwed if he does.”

Tim snuggled into his big brother’s jacket. It felt warm and comfortable. “He won’t hear it from me.”

Jason smiled. 

They went home. Dex greeted them happily and then followed Tim around as he made his usual return home perimeter check. Everything looked fine, as always, so he made some tea while Jason heated up some chili he’d made the previous night. Jason said he’d clean up before going to bed so Tim could go to sleep a little sooner. 

He didn’t make any comment when Tim hugged him as he said goodnight, but the way his arms held on for a moment suggested he was suspecting that everything wasn’t as fine as Tim had claimed. 

That was okay. Tim would be stronger in the morning. He wasn’t going to tell Jason about the comments Talia had made in regards to himself and Bruce. It would only upset him and he’d have enough to deal with when he found out why Talia had slept with him. The events reported were horrific enough that Tim could use it as the sole reason why he’d been shaken. 

Their lives would continue as they had been. Living together. Working together. Fighting together. Supporting one another. Loving one another. 

It was definitely enough.

**Author's Note:**

> ['The Talk of Relationships Past'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357912), which is the story where Bruce first learns that Jason had revenge sex with one of his exes.  
> ['Talk of Relationships Past and Future'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273971), where the family has the Talk with Damian mentioned that leads to Tim volunteering to look into Talia.  
> ['Last Laugh, First Steps'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281652), which is the story wherein the Joker kidnaps Tim. It also explains how Jason and Tim became roommates & coworkers.  
> ['A Dark Place'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459173), which shows Tim's frame of mind directly after the Joker's kidnapping and explains his issues with Bruce and the family here.  
> ['Kidnapping the Waynes'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687246), which tells the story with the Mad Hatter incident mentioned here.  
> ['The Wrath Returns'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969482), which is the story with the incident involving the Wrath mentioned here.  
> [‘Dex-Starr Finds A New Home’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307210), which introduces Dex-Starr to this series and explains how he came to be Tim’s cat.  
> 


End file.
